


Sundays

by FelineBlue



Series: 2018 Warm Ups [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Galra Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad with a Happy Ending, Season 8 fucked me up, Season/Series 08, So I wrote the sad, kind of not really, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: Keith always visits on Sundays.Rain or shine, always on time, without fail.Sometimes they talk, sometimes they don’t.But Lance knows there is nothing but love between them now.





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8... Oh boy.
> 
> Tell me what you thought about it or come find me on twitter.
> 
> I wrote this as a way to cope with my feelings but it got real sad towards the end...  
> But I swear, it is a happy ending.

Keith always visits on Sundays.

Rain or shine, always on time, without fail.

Sometimes they talk, sometimes they don’t. 

But Lance knows there is nothing but love between them now.

Sundays are always dedicated to family dinners, too much wine and watching the sunsets. Keith sometimes will tell a story or two with all his little cousins, nieces and nephews after dinner in the fields if the former black paladin had a particular hard week. Lance would have never pegged Keith down for being good with children, but on the Sundays that he shows up with a sullen look on his face and that hard glint in his eyes, Lance knows that this over worked Blade general would need extra attention.

Some Sundays, Keith will come and only hang around Lance. The former red and blue paladin has written this off as Keith needing more comfort, something to tie him back to earth and keep him from doing something he would regret. These are the days where Lance will excuse himself from his family to take long walks in the juniberry flowers, telling Keith stories of his time at the Garrison when he is asked to go and guest lecture or the silly stories of his childhood. Lance will talk for hours and hours on those days, Keith quietly listening as the world around them fades away into the background. Most of the time, these days end up with them on the outskirts on the farm where he knows Keith’s old hover bike is stashed. 

Some days, Lance can feel his heart ache for adventure, feel his whole body thrum as Keith would look at him with that mischievous glint in his eye as if challenging him to go, take the bike and ride it to wherever.

But then his heart would ache for a different reason.

Not for Allura, no. Keith and his family had healed that wound many years ago.

His heart would hurt for Sundays.

Those quiet nights spent with his siblings retelling old stories from when they thought the world was ending and they’d never see their youngest brother ever again. The joyous screams of all his nieces, nephews and cousins running around outside playing god knows what as Lance helped his father in the kitchen. Waking up early in the morning, running out to the field to once again see Keith as he would step out from his ship and hold him close before the two of them would go inside to catch up over cold pancakes.

Lance didn’t know his life would turn out like this once the lions flew off and the world had been saved.

He was going to be a fighter pilot and explore the galaxies far, far away.

Lance McClain would have been a household name if he had it his way when he was younger but as he lays in his bed, with the covers pulled up over his head and his arms wrapped around a fluffy red pillow, he silently wishes for a different outcome than the one he had dreamed of and the one he had gotten.

One Sunday, Keith didn’t show up. 

And Lance didn’t leave his bed.

His family had continued on with their lives, ignoring the mess of heartbreak that was just behind those closed doors as they continued on as if it was like every Sunday that had ever happened. His father and his older sister, Veronica, tried to get Lance to come out but was always met with a soft cry for them to leave him be.

The next Sunday, Keith came but Lance didn’t meet him out in the field that morning.

His father still served him pancakes, but Keith refused to have any until Lance had woken up. 

Lance’s twin sister, Maria, broke Keith’s heart in two over her sunny side eggs and a watery smile.

Sunday was just a shell of what it used to be for Keith as he sat there, listening to Lance’s father explain to him what had happened during his time away. How he hadn’t seen his son act like this before but knew, if it was going to be anyone to pull him through, it would be Keith.

Met with a closed door once more, Lance’s father knocked softly and gestured for Keith to wait. He didn’t know what they needed to listen for, but Keith could feel his whole body shake with the urge to whip the door open and see.

He needed to see Lance.

A soft, broken note from the other side was all it took for Keith to push Mr. McClain out of his way so he could get himself inside that room.

“Lance?”

Keith called out softly into the dark room, looking back over his shoulder as his eyes met the older man’s worried gaze. He watched Mr. McClain give him a sad smile as he turned away, the door closing behind Keith as turned back around to face the darkness.

“Lance? Are you sleeping?”

Keith asked once more, whispering out into the pitch black as he slowly made his way over to the bed that he knew was shoved into the corner. He didn’t really need his heightened senses to know that there was someone else in the room with him, nor did Keith need his superior vision to navigate around the mess of what looked to be scattered text books and pictures on the floor.

“Keith?”

A weak voice called out to him from under the covers. Keith almost didn’t hear his name being called since it was barely even above a whisper but he was so glad that he could at least hear Lance.

“It’s me, I’m here.”

He perched himself on the bed, the mattress dipping down slightly as his eyes ran over the lump still hiding underneath the hand painted covers. Keith could still remember when they were all gifted the same thing, how Pidge had explained how all the stars that were drawn on were the same ones in the sky when they had found their lions for the first time.

“Keith?”

Keith’s heart felt as if there were twine wrapped around the muscle. The sharp pricks of the deadly knots tore into the bleeding organ at that defeated and sad tone of voice. 

“Are you real?”

Keith couldn’t help himself after that.

Pulling off his belt, he draped it over the back of a nearby desk chair before unloading all his weapons onto the bed side table. 

“I’m real, I’m here now.”

Keith tried to keep his voice even, but he could feel the ache of sadness claw at his throat as he laid down carefully beside Lance on the small bed.

“How do I know you’re real?”

He could feel rather than see the bed shake as Keith listened to Lance softly cry. 

“I don’t know whats happening.”

Lance’s voice sounded distorted as the man underneath the covers shifted farther away from Keith which spurred the man to chase after the trembling lump.

“Lance, please. Can I see you please?”

Keith pressed his forehead against what was probably the back of Lance’s shoulder before his arm snaked around his too tiny waist. 

“I need to see you, please.”

He pleaded into the dark covers, his arm tightening around Lance’s very thin body as Keith pressed him closer. His heart was bleeding, the tears welling up in his eyes blurred his vision before he finally closed them. The tears that fell cooled his warm cheeks but didn’t make him feel any better as desperation reared its ugly head inside himself as Keith tried to keep his voice even.

How did this happen to them?

“Lance, I need you. Please.”

Keith felt like his world was shaking apart as he cradled the crying man to his chest. The sobs that wrecked Lance’s throat were louder now as he called out for Keith, asking for this to be real and how he couldn’t do this anymore. He saw his opportunity when the sheet over Lance’s head slipped just far enough down to show some of his unruly hair before Keith yanked the cover down as he slid himself gently over Lance’s quivering body.

“Look at me, please.”

He took Lance’s wet face into the palm of his hands as gently as he could as his watery gaze looked over his face. His cheekbones were much too prominent, his lips were cracked and so dry that Keith could see blood welling up from a particular bad tear. Lance’s eyes were so blood shot and red, the tears that continued to well up in his eyes were the only thing giving those beautiful ocean coloured stare the shine Keith always looked forward to seeing. The little Altean marks he had acquired all those years ago looked like that had been scratched at with blunt nails; small, thin scabs were scraped over the dull blue that was barely glowing as Lance continued to cry out.

Keith’s whole world was crumbling down right before his eyes as he watched the man he loved break down into nothing but a shadow of his former self.

“Lance, look at ME.”

He couldn’t keep the desperate growl out of his voice any longer. 

Keith brought his forehead down so it was pressed against Lance’s as the two of them fell into silence. Lance’s cries slowly turned into hiccups and heavy breathing as Keith closed his eyes, his mind trying hard to will away the tears that continued to still come despite how hard he screwed his eyes shut. The darkness around them filled Keith up with the fear he thought he would never have to feel again as he tried so hard to will the loneliness all way. 

Lance was still here, but it didn’t stop the feeling of being left behind come back after all those years ago.

“Please don’t leave me.”

Keith barely breathed out his plea to the man underneath him who he still continued to hold the face of. He could feel Lance’s body still beneath his own before a sharp breath startled Keith’s eyes open.

“You came.”

Lance’s voice was raw but his blue eyes were so bright in the dark that Keith didn’t care.

“I came.”

Keith tried so hard not to let the fresh new tears spill down his lashes as his lips pulled up into a relieved smile. 

He couldn’t help himself as he smoothed one of his hands over Lance’s messy bangs so he could see that recognition click within those beautiful eyes.

“You didn’t come last Sunday.”

Lance’s face contorted into a mask of hurt as his inhale turned into a harsh hiccup. Fresh new tears started to well up at the corners of his eyes as Keith quickly wiped them away his his thumbs as he shook his head.

“I couldn’t come, but I’m here now, Lance. I’m here, I’ll never miss it again, I promise.”

Keith rested his forehead against Lance’s once again as he continued to push back his greasy hair. His other hand continued to hold Lance’s face, his thumb caressing a sharp cheek bone as the two of them fell silent.

He would promise this man anything.

“I- I…. Keith.”

He opened his eyes, not even aware that he had closed them as he looked at Lance with his full attention.

“I… I don’t want to be here any more.”

Keith shook his head and tried to smile but those words pierced his heart.

“No, you do. You want to be here, Lance. I need you to be here.”

He tried to keep his voice steady, not risk making Lance cry again as Keith watched him slowly close his eyes, his lips parting just slightly as he took a small breath in.

“Keith. Please. I can’t wait every Sunday for you.”

He was shaking so much now but Keith needed Lance to know that he was willing to do anything.

“I’ll come – come every weekend, not just Sundays to see you. I promise, Lance. I promise.”

It hurt. Oh god, did it hurt but Keith refused to not fight for this, for him.

“Keith.”

He didn’t expect to feel Lance’s hands cup his own face as he tried so hard to take a shuddering breath in. Keith didn’t even know he had closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to will what Lance was saying all away but at the touch of Lance’s fingertips to his lips, he opened them to see those shiny, blue eyes he had fallen in love with full of adoration. The corners of Lance’s mouth were tilted up into a ghost of his childish smirk but Keith knew it was still genuine as he looked at him.

“I want to go on an adventure with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Show this sad piece of trash a little love with a comment or some kudos!
> 
> I'm also on twitter at felineblue_ if you wanna come see my thoughts about S8.
> 
> I've already accepted that I'll forever be part of the Voltron fandom so... expect more haha.


End file.
